<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worm Tales by pwp_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620271">Worm Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan'>pwp_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Gang Rape, Incest, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rope Bondage, Self-Insert, Underage Rape/Non-con, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to a majority of my other works, this time it's Earth Bet's female population* that suffer under my writing.</p><p>*which mostly means Taylor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Deviance of "Daniel Hebert"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a man is inserted into Wormverse as Daniel Hebert, he decides to indulge in the vice that is his daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been over eight hours since I had been transmigrated into Danny and I <em>still</em> hadn't fucked Taylor. I couldn't help but applaud my self-discipline.</p><p>Honestly, it hadn't been easy. When I had opened my eyes yesterday in my new body, and in the middle of the night to boot, it had taken all my willpower to not go running up the stairs to Taylor's room and fuck her then and there on her bed.</p><p>After all, while I had the knowledge of whose body I was inhabiting, that was the limit of the knowledge I had been granted. I had no idea of the time or the year of canon I was in. If she already had her powers, then a direct approach was simply impossible. No, I had realized I had needed to be cautious.</p><p>I had lain awake for another hour before going to sleep, somewhat hoping that this amnesia would be gone by the time I woke up. Would have definitely made things easier for me, but alas it seemed while the entity (or god or GOD?) had seen fit to drop me in this shithole of a verse, he hadn't seen it fit to give me Danny's memories. Hell, I didn't even have a OP cheat power. LAAAAAAAAAAAME! If I ever found out the location of the Isekai Department, I was so sending them a complaint.</p><p>Anyways, I had woken up at around seven and realized that I had no new memories in my head. I had lain in my bed, cursing my shitty luck for a few minutes before walking out of the room. My first surprise came with the realization that contrary to my belief, Danny's room was <em>not</em> on the first floor of the house. And neither was the bathroom.</p><p>I spent at least ten minutes walking around the first floor like a headless chicken before that realization kicked in and I went back up. After taking a quick shower, I had started hunting for clues around the house yet by the time Taylor had come down the stairs I still hadn't been able to find anything - not even a fucking calendar.</p><p>I was kind of annoyed and then I saw Taylor-fucking-Hebert and it almost made me lose my self control. Not because she was a knockout beauty, she wasn't. No it had more to do with the fact that here was someone I had only read about as words on a (web)page, now appearing in front of me as an actual person.</p><p>It was a nerd's wet dream after all; to interact with the characters of their favorite works and I was no different. Thus having the real Taylor Hebert in so close proximity to me that I could touch, not to mention <em>fuck</em> her to my heart's content if I so desired made me almost instantly pitch a tent in my trousers, when my eyes fell upon her.</p><p>The fact that she looked decent enough was a cherry on top of that. I don't know if it's because my bar is very low when it comes to a girl's looks or because she had over exaggerated her ugliness but she looked okay to my eyes. Yes, she wouldn't turn heads when she walked and yes, I would have hardly paid her any attention if we met in real life but it wasn't like I desired her because of her face. And really her appearance was on a far lower level of importance to me than her having a pussy I could dip my cock into.</p><p>While these thoughts went through my head at a blistering pace, I fought to keep myself from jumping her and bending her over the kitchen table right then and fuck her brains out. I reminded myself that everything that had stopped me from doing the same last night still applied. Patience was the key.</p><p>I hurriedly turned away and got busy making breakfast as I tried to get my cock to calm down. By the time I had finished making the eggs and toast I had it more or less back under control. There was still a slight bulge in my pants but nowhere as noticeable as it had been just five minutes ago. Cooking had always helped me calm my nerves and even the small activity of preparing a breakfast for two people had been enough to divert my mind from my previous thoughts granting me serenity.</p><p>Of course, Taylor then ruined it almost immediately. I saw her open her mouth to bite into the toast and without even any prompting, my mind instantly fantasized of having the same wrapped around my dick. I was back to being rock hard within a second.</p><p>The rest of the breakfast was <em>agonizing</em>, as I ate as slowly as possible. Once she was done, I told Taylor to leave the plates. Thankfully she listened. I listened carefully as she went back up the stairs, and the moment I heard the door shut, I immediately swallowed the rest of my breakfast and after dropping the plates inside the basin, hurried up the stairs two at a time.</p><p>As I rubbed one out for the second time within an hour, I realized I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Maybe two days at the absolute best. While it was only thanks to my superb acting skills, that Taylor hadn't noticed anything amiss with "Danny" yet, but with him being her dad, I could only fool her for so long. Sooner or later, I would slip up and she would become suspicious. And with the existence of superpowers in Wormverse, she might even figure out that I had somehow replaced her dad.</p><p>I needed answers and I needed them yesterday. Fortunately, I knew the existence of a genie in this household. And it would give me all the answers I needed and more the moment I turned it on. I just needed to wait for Taylor to leave for school.</p><p> </p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>The house was silent when Taylor came back from school. Dad was still at work then. He had been behaving rather strangely in the morning, so she had wondered if he was sick but it seems he had gone out regardless.</p><p>Taylor dropped her bag on the couch of the living room after locking up the door, before walking up the stairs.</p><p>The last few days had been strange to say the least. The bullying campaign that Emma had been carrying out against Taylor for the last year with the help of Sophia and Madison had suddenly ceased entirely.</p><p>Though it was more like they had stopped harassing her and instead now ignored her completely. To Taylor, however, her new situation was nothing but an improvement over the old one. After the living hell that Emma had transformed her school life into, being ignored was a blessing.</p><p>Taylor had been extremely paranoid for the first couple of days, waiting for the other shoe to drop but now that it was almost a week since it had started Taylor was starting to believe that maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, Emma had grown tired of her.</p><p>She was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed the person standing at the top of the stairs until she was about to crash into them. She shrieked in surprise even as her footing slipped on the stairs as she backed away and she started falling down. Thankfully, two arms caught her own flailing ones before pulling them, along with her, back up and into an embrace.</p><p>"Whoa! Careful there kiddo. You okay?" She heard her dad speak, his hands over her back as he steadied her against him. Taylor didn't answer, she couldn't really, what with her heart beating over a thousand times per second. She merely kept her arms around his waist in a death grip. It was not until a minute later when she felt something poking her stomach. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what it was; when she did however, she almost teleported away from her embrace, her face flushed red in mortification.</p><p>Before her mortification made her run back to her room, however, her dad spoke up again. "Taylor if you have a minute, could I talk to you?"</p><p>His voice came out so normal, that Taylor looked up in surprise. There didn't seem to be any trace of embarrassment in his face, had she perhaps imagined it or did he not realize that she had felt that. "Taylor?"</p><p>She realized with a start that she had zoned out. "Um, let me freshen up first then."</p><p>Taylor saw a trace of something come over dad's face but it was come and gone within a moment, faster than she could understand it. He laughed the next moment, stepping forward as he spoke. "Don't worry it won't take long. I just need to ask you a couple of things. Let's go to my room."</p><p>He laid a hand on her back as he gently pushed her towards his room. Taylor felt flummoxed at the sight, she couldn't remember the last time she had heard such carefree laughter from him. That surprise alongside the still present mortification from feeling his manhood against her, meant she didn't raise a question regarding her dad's change in attitude before she found herself in his room.</p><p> Of course, when she heard him lock the room's door behind her, she turned around with an unspoken question on her lips. She didn't get the opportunity to do so, the moment she did, her dad slammed a hand over her mouth before forcibly dragging her to his bed.</p><p>Taylor was stunned, her mind not comprehending what was occurring and her body froze up. But when the back of her knees hit the bed and she found her upper body being pushed into it by him she started fighting against his hold.</p><p>She had no idea what her dad was doing or why but that didn't stop her from flailing all her limbs, seeking to escape his grasp. He removed the hand from her mouth but before she could finish asking her question, it was filled with a piece of cloth, effectively gagging her. In the very next moment, Taylor found herself flipped around and her arms drawn behind her.</p><p>She fought instinctively against his grip when she felt his other hand on her hip. She stilled as a horrible suspicion took root in her mind. When her pants were pulled down, she felt she had been doused in ice cold water as the suspicion crystallized into belief. Her dad was planning on <em>raping</em> her.</p><p>"Nnnnggggghh!" Taylor screamed, terrified, when his fingers slipped under the waistband of her underwear and started pulling them downwards. She struggled wildly, to prevent him from doing so but it barely seemed to matter as he kept her pinned down with a single arm while using the other to bring her underwear to her knees. Her screaming reached a fever pitch when she felt something probing at her lower lips. She tried her utmost to shake him off her but none of it worked and then she felt him enter her, her vagina making way for his manhood.</p><p>Tears appeared in her eyes at the knowledge that her dad was the one she was losing her first time to. She screamed and begged for him stop through the cloth gagging her but none of it seemed to reach him, as he kept penetrating her.</p><p>***</p><p>I groaned at how her virgin pussy seemed to wrap around my cock as I pushed a bit more of my length inside her.</p><p>"Shit, you're tight!" I grunted out, amazed at how she felt. This was a first for me, after all I'd never fucked a virgin before. It felt like her vagina could snap by dick in half, but she was also <em>incredibly</em> warm and snug and I loved it. I started thrusting slowly, pulling my hips back before pushing them forward again, burrowing my cock deeper into her hole with every time.</p><p>I held down her struggling and screaming form down on the bed as I did so. It was a mild inconvenience, she didn't have the body strength to push me off. Her gagged screams were like music to my ears and her desperate yet hopeless struggle for freedom underneath me made me even more aroused, as my throbbing dick could attest. These things alongside the knowledge that I was fucking <em>Taylor Escalation Hebert</em> in her house against her consent, meant I didn't last for long.</p><p>Realization came when my balls tingled in anticipation of shooting their load inside her. So I obliged - in a single thrust I bottomed out the entirety of my length inside her, painting the inner walls of her vagina with my cum. I moaned in relief intermingled with ecstasy when I climaxed, my body relaxing automatically as I did so.</p><p>Taylor, on the other hand, went absolutely rigid and silent when I started cumming, staying frozen for a couple of seconds, while I kept dumping my cum into her freshly deflowered pussy, before all of a sudden she appeared to become boneless.</p><p>I could hear her start sobbing softly through the gag; the vigor she had been displaying mere moments having seemingly left her completely. I felt guilt gnaw at my insides at that, though it wasn't enough to stop me from jerking my hips a couple more times against hers completely emptying my balls inside her vagina.</p><p>Once I was finished, I pulled my cock out of her before I flipped her over. Taking a pair of scissors nearby, I started cutting the baggy shirt she had been wearing. She didn't try to move as I did so, even when I took off the bra off her. At least for this, Taylor hadn't been exaggerating - her tits were pitiful in size. I groped a small feel of them before I stripped out of my own shirt and pants. After that, I put my own body over her and took off the gag.</p><p>I had feared she'd start screaming once I un-gagged her - in fact I had been half-ready to gag her again when she did - but it seemed my fear was unfounded. Taylor's behavior didn't change when I pulled the gag out of her mouth, she merely continued sobbing; the only difference being that the sound of it became a bit more clearer. I sighed in relief at that, it would have been really problematic otherwise.</p><p>I bent my head down, pushing my tongue inside her mouth and silencing even that. The kiss was pretty one-sided, as I plundered the insides of her mouth with my probing tongue before entwining with her tongue as I started sucking at it. It was decent, but I realized I wanted her to be an actual participant in the next kiss. I decided not to sweat it - I had time to train her properly, there wasn't any need to be impatient.</p><p>When I pulled away from her, I realized I was hard once more. Getting a bit more comfortable on the bed, I pushed her legs aside and slipped myself inside her again. It was much easier the second time, while the walls of her vagina were still tight they weren't as uninviting as the last time. I pushed the whole of my dick into her, pausing for a few moments as I basked in the feeling of her pussy, before I started moving again while my lips sought out her neck.</p><p>Taylor kept sobbing but soon the noise of my grunting and our hips smacking against each other overshadowed it completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taylor Hebert's Terrible, Horrible, Very Bad Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taylor's first night out as a cape goes terribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few hours since I'd come to this shithole of a city. Brockton Bay, god even the name sounded stupid.</p><p>This was <em>such</em> a downgrade from the big apple and with the change of scenery being entirely unplanned on my part it was beyond annoying. In hindsight thought, I admit pissing off every major gang as well as the Protectorate forces stationed in the city hadn't been a very smart move. As a result I'd been forced to relocate once all of them had started coordinating their efforts in hunting me down, probably to put me six feet underground.</p><p>Which I honestly din't understand. Sure, I might have gotten a bit carried away in having fun with the female parahuman population of the city but that didn’t mean I deserved to be treated like that. It’s not like I had actually killed anybody, something which would have been oh so easy to do with my specific set of powers.</p><p>Even as these thoughts passed through my mind, my mounting frustration had me scream aloud. I had been walking around aimlessly for hours now! Just as the <em>stupidly suicidal</em> thought of going to the Protectorate or PRT headquarters in the city started rolling around in my head, lady luck finally took a shine on me.</p><p>I paused as my eyes took in the girl and her long hair. She was about ten or so meters away from where I was and clearly garbed in a costume. Which meant, unless she was celebrating Halloween early during the middle of the night, she was a cape.</p><p>My cock twitched at the realization, half in relief at having finally found a parahuman and half in anticipation of what was to come. I didn’t waste a second as I jogged until I caught upto her before looking her over. While I had no idea how she looked, from what I could see of her body she seemed like a 5 at best, what with the apparent flat chest. Still, beggars couldn’t be choosers, nevermind as desperate beggars as me.</p><p>At least the fact that she had her hair loose was a good thing since I probably would have mistaken her for a boy otherwise. I was wondering where to take the girl when she suddenly took a left turn, jogging at a light rate and making me do the same before ducking inside of a dark alley.</p><p>I was a bit surprised at the sudden nature of the action, not that I complained. Doing the deed with the girl in a dark alley suited me just fine, especially one of her level. As she waited for whatever godforsaken reason in the dark alley, I started moving my hands across her costume, looking for the parts which held it together.</p><p>The armor panels were the easiest to take off, held together as they were by straps. As I pulled them off of her, the girl looked down at herself, no doubt confused what was happening to her as her mind and rationality fought and lost against my power. She tried to bend down to pick them up again, but I merely pushed her back into one of the walls of the alley. She weakly struggled against my hold as she kept trying to do the same but she thankfully she wasn't a brute and I was able to hold her by the neck while my other hand slipped to my waist.</p><p>Taking out my trusted knife, I started working on the bodysuit, only to realize whatever thing it was made up of apparently also made it impossible to cut through. I groaned in annoyance at the realization before putting the knife aside and turning her around as I looked for the zip to costume. It took me a minute to find, not helped by how dark everything was, but finally I did. It took far longer, however, to get it completely off the girl as she started to struggle harder against my hold as she faced something so out of the ordinary.</p><p>Still I had been doing it for nearly a year now so it wasn't too difficult for me. Once I got her legs out of it, I quickly threw it behind the dumpster nearby before doing the same to her mask. The girl flushed in a mix of shame and shock at her nakedness while I held her against the wall and checked out her naked body. I sighed in disappointment at what I saw, before repeating the mantra of beggars not being choosers. And my dick was beyond begging for relief.</p><p>Not wanting to waste any time on foreplay, I quickly pulled down my trousers and underwear. Putting my left hand over her mouth in preparation for what to come, I used my right to guide my dick into her snatch. Once my tip was in, a fire seemed to engulf me and I decided couldn't wait any longer. Without wasting another second, I thrust my hips forwards, violently plunging my dick into her pussy.</p><p>The girl's high pitched scream at me entering her had my ears ringing, even as I gasped in relief as my dick was squeezed tight by her incredibly hot folds.</p><p>
  <em>God I had missed this!</em>
</p><p>And it looked like she had been a virgin to boot. Grinning at that piece of good fortune, I pulled back before slamming into her again, moaning at how her pussy constricted around my cock with each thrust. It took a couple of more thrusts until I found a good angle. I soon set a brutal pace, seeking to eke out every bit of pleasure I could from her unused snatch as my dick reached deeper into her core with each thrust.</p><p>I kept the hand over her mouth as a not quite effective gag to silence her screams - which seemed loud enough to wake the neighborhood - while the other pawed at her near non-existent tits, mostly squeezing them and pinching their tips all the while tears kept streaming down the girl's face as she screamed herself hoarse.</p><p>The girl’s legs kicked uselessly in the air behind me as I fucked her against the wall, my hips smacking into hers forcefully as my dick shaped her freshly deflowered snatch around itself and I enjoyed every second of it.</p><p>Yes, in the end this was what mattered. All that stuff outside was just decoration after all, it was the insides that truly counted. And with how her pussy squeezed me hard enough to shatter my dick, I knew the girl didn't fall behind other parahumans in that regard.</p><p>Minutes after I started, I felt my dick start to pulse inside of her. Realizing my imminent release, I fucked her faster and harder, my hips slamming against hers as my dick dug deeper and deeper into her snatch, intent on reaching her womb even if it was with just the tip. There was just something undeniably arousing as well as satisfying whenever I though about filling up a girl's womb and painting it white with my cum.</p><p>And then the moment was there.</p><p>I slammed myself inside the girl one last, flattening my body against hers as my dick flooded her insides with my cum. I howled as I basked in the ecstasy of release. The girl, meanwhile, shivered uncontrollably as her snatch milked my dick dry even while her mind remained unaware,</p><p>I thrust my hips a few more times until I felt I had squeezed out the last drops of cum before exhaustion hit me like a truck. My legs gave away as I stumbled and fell to my knees, dragging the girl down alongwith me. I stayed in that position for a few minutes, kneeling in the alley with my arms around her, as I panted in the aftermath of the climaxing high.</p><p>After what seemed like eternity, but was probably five minutes at most, strength returned to my legs. I let the girl drop down on the ground as I pulled out of her and got up, looking around to check if the commotion had attracted any attention but luckily there didn’t seem to be anyone nearby. Glancing down I saw the girl blinking stupidly towards the sky – the usual reaction from a girl after I fucked her.</p><p>Well, since there didn’t seem to be anyone close by I decided to have a little more fun with her. Pulling her up, I laid her on the dumpster on her chest while gagging her with a strip of my shirt. Looking around, I found a small crate nearby and pushing it at the feet of the dumpster I was able to bring my dick at the level of her hips.</p><p>I dipped my fingers in her no-longer-virgin snatch, scraping some of my cum out of it and then applying it to her asshole. Lubrication was necessary after all. After that, it took a couple of tries to push my once more hard tip into her ass. The girl started screaming, somehow finding her voice again. Most likely because it was her first anal experience but with the piece gagging her she wasn’t nearly as loud as when I had used my hand, so I wasn't nearly as worried as the last time..</p><p>And so I did – shoving the rest of my dick into her virgin asshole until it was fully swallowed by it. The girl started thrashing around on the dumpster, struggling to get free from something she didn’t know or see. I didn’t give her the chance, quickly taking a hold of her arms and pinning them behind her upper back and holding her down. Now with a proper handhold, I started thrusting earnestly – stretching her tight as sin of an asshole around my dick.</p><p>I sucked in air through gritted teeth at the sensation her asshole evoked in me with each thrust, a mix of both pleasure and pain. Though judging from her screaming it was worse for the girl. Oh well, she would get used to it soon enough.</p><p>With that thought I jammed my cock deep inside of her ass before cumming a second time.</p><p> </p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>From an alley in the part called the Docks, a man walked out smelling of sex. No one was around to see him as he walked away from the scene of his crime while whistling to himself, completely unburdened by what he had just spent the last hour doing.</p><p>Not that it would have mattered anyway, since even with over a hundred people nearby none would have been <em>able</em> to see him.</p><p>The victim of his crime on the other hand didn’t leave the alley. She wasn’t able to as she lay unconscious inside it. She would stay there for a few more hours until consciousness finally returned to her.</p><p>Or at least that was what <em>would</em> have happened had not two different people, one of whom was in a very specific state, passed by that alley.</p><p>“Shit! I can’t hold it back anymore!” One of the two men walking by the alley cursed out before he quickly walked inside of it.</p><p>“Goddamit man.” The second one complained. “It’s barely another fifteen minutes until we get to Ricky’s dump. Just hold it in till then.”</p><p>The first man didn’t answer, busy as he was trying to find a place to relieve himself. His eyes quickly fell upon the dumpster and a small crate nearby and he decided on the course of action. He hurriedly pushed the crate at the feet of the dumpster, before getting up on it. He pushed open one of its tops and was about unzip his pants when his eyes bulged at what he saw.</p><p>"Ray! Dude come here!" Jenkins immediately shouted to the other man in the alley.</p><p>The second man blew an exasperated breath before walking to the dumpster. Just as he was about to ask just what had made the former pause he saw him pointing down in the very dumpster he had just been about to take a leak in. Curious, he craned his neck to see what the fuss was about when he too saw what his companion had. Words failed him completely as he gaped at the sight for a couple of seconds before he finally found his voice again.</p><p>"HOLY SHIT!" Ray exclaimed in shock.</p><p>There was a teenager lying inside the dumpster, without a stitch of clothing on her and what appeared to be cum dribbling out of her pussy. She didn’t move at his shout but as he could see her chest move up and down, he at least knew she wasn’t dead.</p><p>Ray shared a look with his fellow junkie before both of them quickly jumped inside the dumpster and pulled the girl out of the metal can and into the alley. With her out in the open, Ray took in the girl once more.</p><p>Now that he could see her properly, Ray realized that the girl had one rough night – the cum wasn’t just dripping from her pussy, instead it looked like all three of her holes had been put to pretty good use. There were also bite marks all over her torso that were bright red, indicating it hadn’t been too long since she’d been lying here.</p><p>It didn't take a genius to figure out she had been raped and then left in the dumpster after her rapist or rapists had their fun. There was still the question of who she was but in the end the junkies figured those questions didn't matter much in the face of having a teenage pussy lying around for their use.</p><p>Without another word the two of them grabbed the poor, unconscious girl again and moved deeper into the darkness of the alley. While it’d have been safer to move to one of their hideouts, there was unspoken understanding between the two that neither of them would be able to last that long. The quickly took off their pants before holding the insensate girl between them as Ray took her ass while Jenkins slipped inside her pussy.</p><p>Both of them immediately groaned at how unusually warm and snug the girl was despite her apparent heavy use just some time ago. It took a few seconds for them to get comfortable enough before they started thrusting into her two holes. There wasn’t any rhythm to their thrusts, with each of the two fucking their respective holes of the teenager at their own pace.</p><p>Ray fucked her hard and fast, his hips jerking and smacking against the unconscious girl’s ass at a rapid pace, uncaring of anything but how her asshole seemed to constrict around his cock, unwilling to let go, whenever he thrust his length into her. This wasn’t unusual for Ray; he wasn’t a man who had any consideration for others. Especially sex, which for him, was solely for his pleasure and not his partner's.</p><p>It was a good thing that the young girl was too out of it to feel how the man brutalizing her ass. If she wasn’t, the pain she would have experienced, would have far eclipsed what she felt in the last hour or so under her previous aggressor.</p><p>Jenkins, on the other hand, moved at a much more sedate pace compared to his companion. Instead of slamming his hips against her like there was no tomorrow, the man instead enjoyed the how the walls of her pussy involuntarily tightened around his cock as he moved inside of her. Unfortunately for him, the pee he was holding back didn’t let him enjoy the girl to the fullest, hanging over his head like an executioner’s blade.</p><p>In the end he decided to let go, unloading himself into the teenager. He moaned softly, unable to believe how good it felt to not hold back any longer. Though that wasn’t to say his partner-in-crime shared that view.</p><p>“Motherfucker!” Ray spoke up annoyed, as he moved his legs away from the dripping liquid. It didn’t help with how close he two and as a result quite a few drops fell on his legs. The man scowled at his companion even though he kept pumping his dick in and out of the unconscious girl’s ass at his same brutal pace. “Did you have to piss in her <em>right now</em>?”</p><p>“Oh fuck you,” Jenkins replied automatically without any heat in his voice, his mind instead still basking in the after glow as he poured out the stored pee in his balls into the girl’s pussy. While not something he usually did to his partners, either willing or unwilling, he just hadn’t been able to hold back any longer.</p><p>Anyways, while it was kinda icky it was not something that was going to make either him or Ray stop in continuing to screw the girl. Because while neither of them was interested in pissplay, or whatever shit it was called, two of the guys they usually hung out with at Ricky’s - Bob and Bill - got off on it a lot.</p><p>Jenkins had lost count the number of times he had arrived at their hangout only to find a girl drugged up to her nose with pee all over her. It was something he’d learned to deal with; a free pussy was a free pussy was after all.</p><p>Hmm, though that did bring something to his mind.</p><p>“Let’s do her a couple more times before taking her to Ricky’s.” He told Ray when he’d finished peeing and started moving again. “Even if it’s this late somebody could come to this area like us. Better we do it at a safe place. And the other guys can share in the booty too.”</p><p>Ray grunted, in what he assumed was agreement as he kept slamming his hips against the girl.</p><p>With his piece said, Jenkins focused once more on the girl in front of him. His hips thrust upwards into her tight and hot pussy as he savored the snugness of the teenager.</p><p>It was a good thing, Jenkins thought to himself, that they had found the girl before anyone else did. Otherwise by the time they did, the girl's tightness might have been lost entirely. As well as the fact that the last person, or persons, who had used her had been morons, seeing how they hadn’t decided to keep her around for use.</p><p>Well, their loss was his, and his pals, gain. And once he and the guys had enough fun with her, he could talk to the bossman about trading her away - he’d heard the ABB liked them young.</p><p>Jenkins smiled at the thought before burying his cock’s entire length inside her as he shot rope after rope of his cum into the girl’s unprotected pussy.</p><p> </p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>Taylor woke up to a feeling of being sore all over her body before being assaulted by a plethora of nauseating smells, that had her almost throw up. But even that paled against the realization that came next – that something was moving <em>inside</em> of her, specifically her vagina.</p><p>It took a fraction of a second for the memories to come crashing in – of her retreating to an alleyway to hide from a couple of people, then being stripped of her costume until she was completely naked before finally being <em>violated</em> into unconsciousness by a person whose face she couldn’t recall. Her eyes snapped open as she felt bile rise up in her throat only to find her nightmare wasn’t over.</p><p>She was lying in a dilapidated room on a bed while a man with the most disfigured teeth she had ever seen loomed over her. He was also naked. As she looked at him in shock, he grinned at her displaying his crooked teeth perfectly to her as he slammed his hips into her and she felt something warm flooding into her.</p><p>Taylor felt her mind go blank at the realization of what was happening to her before it proved too much and her eyes rolled back into her head as she lost consciousness once again.</p><p> </p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>“What have you got for me Armsmaster?” Piggot asked the man standing in front of her.</p><p>“We haven’t found anything yet. It seems the Master, tentative designation Plague, destroyed all traces of them from the scene of crime.” The man replied in his usual manner.</p><p>“So we know it’s a Master then?”</p><p>“Preliminary testing is pointing towards that supposition since none of the bugs we have examined so far had any biological modifications made to them.”</p><p>At least that was one silver lining in this nightmare. Over <em>forty</em> confirmed dead and a large part of downtown put under quarantine. This was a nightmare made manifest.</p><p>Current thinker analysis put it as a targeted attack on one of the minor gangs in the city. It seemed there were new players in town and they had decided introduce themselves in a fashion that would make even the most hardened criminal pause and take notice.</p><p>They had lit the fuse on the powder keg that was Brockton Bay and she just hoped that they would be able to contain it before it exploded and burned the whole city down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winslow Rules: Don’t Be a Loner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are a few unspoken rules you don't break in Winslow High if you're a girl. Taylor finds that out the hard way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winslow was a hive of scum and villainy. And nowhere was it more apparent than in what Greg Veder was now witness to in the abandoned, third floor bathroom of the school.</p><p>When he’d first heard the rumor today in class from two (most likely) E88 flunkies that some slut was apparently putting out inside of the third floor bathroom, Greg had believed it another one of the wild tales that popped up in a school like Winslow and dismissed it. However, when it had once again popped up during lunch, where he’d heard it from some other E88 stooges that he’d hiding from he’d started wondering <em>what if</em> it wasn’t another tall tale cooked up by horny teenagers.</p><p>Part of it had been the realization that if there indeed was truth to it, then maybe he could finally lose that V-card that he had been carrying around for his entire life. So when lunch had been about to end, he had sneaked off towards said location only to find the same two guys from his computer class, coming out of the bathroom.</p><p>Seeing that, Greg had actually thought the slut story was a cover that the gay members of the gang were using to hide their activities from prying eyes. So when he’d entered the bathroom, he hadn’t been expecting much. And then he’d found the last stall and he had to pause as his mind reeled at the sight of something that seemed to have come straight out of his darkest fantasies.</p><p>There was a familiar looking girl upon the toilet seat, <em>completely</em> naked with a ball gag covering her mouth while a sleepmask covered her eyes. Her arms were bound behind her against the tank and her legs were bent at the knees and spread apart forcibly with lengths of rope connected to the hand rails on either side of the stall such that her pussy was fully visible to him.</p><p>It took Greg another second to figure out why the girl looked so familiar. He realized with a start that he was looking at Taylor Hebert, the school loner.</p><p>He shared a few classes with her and was sort of interested in her so he had been wondering why she had skipped school today. Though it appeared today it would have been actually better for her to skip school.</p><p>Taylor seemed to realize someone else was here as she started mumbling through the ball gag. While he couldn’t really understand her, he knew she was asking for his help. And a part of his mind <em>unequivocally</em> told him to help the poor girl out and untie the ropes holding her.</p><p>But that part was solidly drowned out by the hormonal part of his teenage mind that was enchanted at having a <em>real</em> naked girl in front of his eyes. So close that if he just reached he could touch her…</p><p>Greg licked his lips at the errant thought as his eyes roamed over her bound form taking everything in. His eyes immediately went to her pussy and the somewhat transparent fluid, which was surely her rapists’ cum, that was slowly leaking out of it. There were also traces of the same over her body as well as her face and even her hair.</p><p>He felt his cock harden under his clothes as he realized the two guys in bathroom before him had really gone to town on her. And not just them, after all they probably had only been here during lunch and he’d heard the rumor in the computer class, which was his first in school, from them. That meant there was an incredibly high chance that Taylor had been tied up like this in the bathroom since school began, gift wrapped for anyone to come play with to their hearts’ content.</p><p>And while Taylor wasn’t really that good-looking compared to the girls he was accustomed to seeing on his computer screen the fact that it was <em>her</em>; someone he was acquainted to and had classes with, made the fact infinitely hotter.</p><p>Greg licked his lips again as his hand rose up unconsciously towards the naked girl while his feet slowly brought him closer to her. The trance seemed to lift just when he was about to touch her breasts and Greg paused as he realized what he was about to do. Then the moment passed and his hand covered the rest of the distance to grope one of her tits.</p><p>Taylor shook her head frantically as she tried saying something through her gag, but Greg was beyond entreaties now. Swiftly, he brought up his second arm and started groping both her tits with them. After a few minutes of enjoying the softness of her breasts, Greg decided to feel out the rest of her body on display.</p><p>Moving away from her small tits, his hands trailed over her cum-stained form. He could see Taylor struggling against the ropes holding her immobile as his arms squeezed and rubbed over her skin. It was useless though, whoever had done the ropes was clearly a master at it and the ropes held her securely without giving an inch as his fingers travelled downwards to her pussy before dipping inside. He felt her body shaking wildly as at first one, then two and then three of his fingers started thrusting into her well used pussy.</p><p>In all honesty, Greg found her struggles added to the whole experience. While he had no idea how many boys had been inside her by now, the fact that she still had at this much fight left in her, despite being in this situation for four hours, had his cock twitching in excitement. He realized it was because <em>he</em> wanted to be the one to finally break her down; to pound the hopelessness of her situation into her with his cock until the last bit of defiance had been raped out of her and she had accepted her position as the school slut.</p><p>Greg swallowed at that mental image before deciding to bring it to reality. Moving his hands away from her, he hurriedly pulled his trousers off, revealing his erection to the air. Wasting no time, he pushed his hips against Taylor’s, as he guided his cock to her cum-dripping hole. He could see her struggling against her bonds and the toilet as well as the handicap bars shaking due to it when he rubbed his hard cock over her bruised slit for a few moments before pushing the tip inside. In the end, the ropes and the constructions held strong and he buried his entire length in her pussy while she kept fighting against her bonds. And all through it, Greg kept moaning due to how amazingly hot her pussy was as his cock went deeper into her hole.</p><p>When her pussy had completely swallowed his erection, Greg paused for a while as he savoured how amazing it felt having a girl’s pussy wrapped around his cock. He didn’t think he would be able to go back to his hand after this. He spent a minute simply enjoying the warmth of Taylor’s pussy before deciding to move.</p><p>Getting a proper grip on her thighs, Greg moved his feet apart before slowly dragging his hips back and then inching it back into her. It felt like his whole cock was on fire, as her inner muscles squeezed him during each movement. He gasped at the sensation, almost cumming then and there before he got a hold of himself.</p><p>Slowly he pulled back once more before repeating the motion again. This time, however, even as he pleasured himself with her pussy, he didn’t let the incredible sensation of her pussy’s constriction around his cock overcome him. Starting with that, his thrusts slowly became faster and faster, his cock dipping in and out of her as his balls slapped at her hips.</p><p>He kept groaning in ecstasy as the wet and noisy sounds of him fucking Taylor filled the empty bathroom. His hands moved on their own, seeking a better grip, while his hips kept slamming into hers, eventually setting on her hips where he gripped them hard enough to leave bruises. Using her hips as handholds, Greg pushed his already fully submerged cock a little further into her hole.</p><p>However, a few minutes of that kind of hard fucking was too much for a virgin and so Greg came soon. When his first climax came upon him, he smashed their hips together and flooded Taylor’s pussy – which had already been filled dozens of times today – with his cum.</p><p>As he was emptying his balls, Greg noticed fresh tears flowing from underneath the eyemask blinding her. He grinned at the sight, before leaning forward and licking the tears off her cheek. Taylor jerked her face away at his action but that only made Greg chuckle aloud.</p><p>One of his hands moved away from her hips and came to rest on her left tit. He rubbed its erect nipple between her fingers before pinching it suddenly. Taylor’s body jerked at the action even as her pussy squeezed his cock harder. His other hand reached moved towards her clit where he started rubbing it.</p><p>Taylor’s body shook as he sought to get away from him but none of it mattered and his cock started growing harder once more inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang once more, indicating the end of the last period Greg had already dumped half a dozen loads of his cum inside of Taylor. Unfortunately, however, it looked like he hadn’t been able to break her down, as he still felt her struggling as his cock thrust in and out of her. It wasn’t as much as it had been when he’d started on her but he knew that was more due to her being exhausted than anything he had done.</p><p>Still, even with him being unsuccessful in achieving the goal he had set for himself, he couldn’t say he was unsatisfied with the result. Rather he was beyond pleased at the fact that he had been able to spend the last hour and a half of his life fucking Taylor’s tight and hot pussy and repeatedly filling it to the brim with his cum.</p><p>As he was thinking that, Greg felt his seventh climax approaching. Like the times before, he picked up his pace, his cock slamming into her abused hole with abandon before exploding inside her. He moaned in pleasure at the enjoyable sensation of filling up her insides once more. When he was done he pulled himself out of her, and watched how the excess cum he had dumped into her overflowed out of her pussy.</p><p>Greg smirked to himself as he took in the sight in front of him wishing he had brought his phone with him to school today. Shaking his head in regret, he realized his legs were numb and decided seven times was enough. He was wondering what do with his wet cock, when he heard voices coming from just out of the bathroom.</p><p>Sliding his pants into the next stall, he quickly stepped out and did the same pushing the door close. He waited with bated breath as he heard the voices carry on in front of the bathroom. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but whatever it was the result was that only one pair of feet entered the bathroom.</p><p>He heard the sound of their shoes on the floor as they passed by the stall he was occupying before coming to a sudden stop. He heard the sharp intake of breath, before the boy cursed aloud. Greg felt he was having a heart attack as the boy didn’t move in the next few seconds but just when he was starting to hyperventilate, he heard him step into the stall and sound of him unzipping his pants.</p><p>Greg released a sigh, thanking whoever was listening for his stroke of luck. He then waited until he heard the telltale sound of animalistic grunting and flesh slapping against flesh fill the abandoned bathroom before slowly opening the door of his stall and slipping out. Once he’d made sure there wasn’t anyone waiting outside, his fast moving feet took him away from the scene, completely unseen to anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Winslow Rules: Don’t Trust the Teachers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the desolate land of Winslow High, trust is a commodity that is better non-extended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A frustrated sigh left his mouth as he found the abandoned bathroom living upto its name.</p><p>Almost a week had passed since Greg had discovered a gagged and bound Taylor Hebert in a stall in this very same bathroom consequently got rid of his virginity. Since that incident, he had been coming here every day hoping to find some other unfortunate girl who had caught the eye of some gang members but unfortunately he hadn’t been able to find anyone else tied up in the stall. Not even Taylor; though with how he hadn’t seen her in class since that day, she had probably stopped coming to school, He couldn’t really blame her, not when her last visit to Winslow had her end up as a cumpdump for who knew how many boys.</p><p>However, that left Greg in a quandary, with him having experienced the warmth of a real pussy, he just wasn’t willing to go back to his right hand. That in turn meant he hadn’t masturbated for that whole time and so he was beyond pent up.</p><p>Sighing once more he stepped out of the bathroom and started walking away. He was wondering about how much a prostitute would cost him when he heard the noises. Greg immediately came to a stop, pricking up his ears as he slowly advanced towards its location, while the noise slowly became more clearer - that of grunting and of flesh hitting flesh.</p><p>He finally located where the sounds were coming from; one of the empty classrooms. Greg slowly covered the distance before deciding to peek in. What he saw was nothing he had expected yet it was everything he had hoped for.</p><p>The new teacher, Simmons, was slamming his hips into a naked girl who was bent over the teacher’s desk. She also had her arms tied behind her back, her mouth taped shut and blindfolded. And judging by the way she kept struggling and the sounds she let out of her mouth, the arrangement wasn’t because she was kinky.</p><p>Greg licked his lips as he watched the ongoing rape, mesmerized at what was happening. Simmons held the girl down with his bands on her head and shoulders, while his hips smacked into hers with a ferocity he couldn’t believe. Greg had actually thought Simmons was one of the better teachers at Winslow. And yet here he was, raping a female student during <em>school </em>hours.</p><p>Guess it only went to show how you couldn’t really trust anyone.</p><p>The sudden sound of a ringtone, however, broke Greg out of his reverie. He immediately pulled back, cursing himself for not leaving his phone on mute as he prepared to run when he realized it wasn’t his phone that had been ringing.</p><p>“<em>Kind</em> of busy at the moment!” the voice that spoke up from inside the room was filled with annoyance. Greg could relate. After switching his phone to vibrate, he stealthily looked into the room once more, finding Simmons engaged in a phone call while holding onto the naked girl.</p><p>The girl on the other hand didn’t appear to be trying to get free as she lay panting on the desk. As the call dragged on, Greg finally realized who the girl was. It was Madison, he couldn’t quite recall her last name, and he shared a few classes with the girl.</p><p>Greg found himself a bit impressed with the teacher despite himself - this wasn’t like Taylor who was the social pariah of Winslow. Madison belonged to one of the more popular cliques in the school, and while she wasn’t the hottest or sexiest among that group by a large margin, she was still someone who was extremely visible. The man must have had balls made of endbringer flesh, for him to decide to rape a girl like that.</p><p>“But that’ll take hours to solve!” Simmons suddenly complained, bringing his attention back to the call. A few seconds later and whatever he had heard from the other end had Simmons sigh in defeat. “Yeah, yeah I understand. Okay, I’ll be there soon after I finish up here.”</p><p>Greg pulled back again when the man turned around. He heard the padding of feet on the floor before the sound of flesh slapping against flesh started again.</p><p>“Looks like our time together will be cut short for now. Don’t worry though, when I come back we’ll continue where we left off.”</p><p>Even as Simmons said it, the slapping sounds became faster and faster, until he suddenly heard a satisfied groan coming from the room. Greg didn’t have to be a genius to know what that meant.</p><p>When he heard the man start getting dressed he slipped in the room just next to it and waited. Within a couple of minutes, Greg heard footsteps come out of the room and start walking away. He took another quick peek to see Simmons leaving, alone, and then he sat there patiently.</p><p>Once a reasonable amount of time had passed for Greg to make sure that Simmons wasn’t coming back, he walked out from the room he had been hiding in into where Simmons had been raping Madison.</p><p>When he didn’t find her lying on the desk, he immediately started looking around, After all, since he hadn’t seen Madison being carried away, it stood to reason she was still in the room. His eyes quickly homed in on the big cupboard to the side.</p><p>Opening it revealed Madison as he’d suspected her to be. She now also had her legs also tied up, though instead of the tape over her arms and mouth, these were tied together with a piece of rope. She also appeared to be very docile, completely opposite of how she’d been struggling mere minutes ago.</p><p>Had she given up so soon? After only being creampied once? Well, Greg wasn’t the sort of guy to look a gift horse in the mouth. He wasted no time in grabbing the girl by her arms and dragging her out.of the closet and to the table. Throwing her facedown on the table, Greg started to take his pants off while keeping an eye on the girl in case she decided to make a run. She didn’t.</p><p>Soon after Greg stepped up behind Madison, his cock raring to go as he grabbed it in one hand and started rubbing himself over her pussy’s opening. He honestly felt a little disappointed when even that failed to elicit any reaction from the girl before shaking such stupid thoughts out of his head. He had a girl before him that he could plow to his heart’s content and that was all that mattered, anything else being a secondary concern.</p><p>Deciding to not dawdle any longer, he thrust into her.</p><p>Greg immediately moaned as he felt her warmth envelop his cock. This, this was what he’d been searching for a whole week.</p><p>Grabbing the unresponsive girl by her hips, he made a couple of jerky thrusts to get a good feel of her pussy. Once he'd done that, he settled for fucking Madison at a moderate pace, his cock moving in and out of her hole as his hips smacked loudly against hers.</p><p>He was soon bent over her, his hands reaching below and grabbing and squeezing at her breasts while his cock plunged in and out of her. Greg moaned against her back at the warmth and snugness of her insides as well as how the walls of her pussy spasmed around his cock, sending waves of pleasure cascading throughout his body. The experience was so similar yet different to Taylor’s, that he couldn’t help but wonder how other pussies would feel against his cock as he thrust in and out of them.</p><p>All of that alongside the fact that he hadn’t masturbated at all for almost a week was enough to push Greg over the edge. Pulling back once, he slammed his hips against hers, digging as deep as he could go before exploding his pent up cum inside her. He groaned in relief as he emptied himself inside her pussy as her walls squeezed down on his cock, seemingly intent on milking his cock dry.</p><p>He jerked his cock a couple of times once he felt drained to spurt out the last of his cum before he decided to get up.</p><p>As he stood up, his cock slipping out her pussy with a wet sound, his eyes took notice of her ass, specifically her asshole. His cock twitched before quickly growing hard once more as he looked down at her, while thinking how it’d feel. He hadn’t done anal with Taylor, mainly because he had kind of forgotten about it when fucking her, but there was nothing holding back. So in a few minutes when he was ready to go again, he had his cock quickly lined up against her second opening.</p><p>Greg hissed painfully through his teeth as he pushed his cock into her asshole as it seemed to immediately constrict around it tightly. Yet even as her asshole seemed intent on breaking his cock in half, Madison still lay face down without any reaction except for some light trembling.</p><p>He wondered if she had fallen unconscious, for two seconds, before dropping that line of thought as useless, noting it didn’t really matter in the grand scheme. Taking a deep breath to brace himself, he started pushing downwards. The next few minutes were definitely the most agonizing minutes of his sex life. Each movement seemed to double the pressure on his cock as the insides of her ass acted like the vaults of a treasury, making it harder and more painful for him the deeper he went.</p><p>Not to say that it wasn’t enjoyable, the friction of her ass sending signals of pleasure to his brain. But honestly, Greg thought it wasn’t worth the pain. Maybe it’d have been different if his partner hadn’t been acting like a cold fish but as it was he felt anal sex was overrated.</p><p>Nonetheless, Greg persevered, gritting his teeth as he ignored the pressure and pressed on since retreating would be tantamount to admitting defeat. In the end, it took over a minute or two, for him to bottom out inside her asshole and he was panting by then. There was a sense of accomplishment buoying him, however.</p><p>Greg stayed like that for a while before he <em>slowly</em> started inching his cock backwards, wincing at each motion with how the walls of her ass seemed to squeeze down on him. It was the same when he pushed down into her again.</p><p>He fucked her like that, groaning and hissing in both pain and pleasure while cock explored her ass. He lasted quite a while this time before the sensation near the base of his cock alerted him to the fact that he was just about ready to cum.</p><p>Grunting, he increased his pace for a couple of seconds which proved to be enough stimulation for his cock to spurt out his cum inside her ass. Greg breathed a sigh of relief as he did, pulling his now limp member out of her though not before making sure he had milked himself dry.</p><p>As he next waited to become hard once more, he turned Madison over as he bent over her figure and brought his face over to one of her tits. After licking it experimentally for a few seconds, he closed his lips around it and started sucking; his mouth acting like a vacuum against her nipple. One of his hands came up and started forcefully squeezing her other tit while he rubbed himself against her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>==========</p><p> </p><p>Once he felt himself reaching the peak again, Greg pulled back out of her pussy and aimed it over Madison, taking care to spray his cum over her stomach and tits.</p><p>When he finished Greg took a moment to revel in the sight in front of him - that of a naked Madison lying unresponsive with <em>his </em>cum splattered all across her body as well as inside her two holes. Greg felt a sense of pride as he took all of that in, smiling to himself even as he used her hair to clean his cock.</p><p>As he started getting dressed, he wondered what to do with the girl. He could leave her back in the closet where he’d found her, but Simmons would realize someone else had used her as their fucktoy when he came back since Greg was in no mood to clean her up. Not that it mattered, as it was not like he could raise a complaint about it to anyone else.</p><p>Or he could just leave her lying like this in this room, open ad free for anyone to come in and fuck her.</p><p>In the end, he decided to go with the latter. After all, Madison didn’t belong to either him or Simmons, and it was only fair that the rest of the student body got their chance to have a go with her. Just like the boys who had done that with Taylor Hebert, thus allowing him to lose his virginity, he too would do the same with Madison.</p><p>And with the lunch period next, Greg knew the perfect place to put her up for display. As he picked her up and started walking towards his destination, the stray thought of him helping someone else lose their V-card had him chuckle at things coming full circle.</p><p>Truly, one good turn deserved another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>